1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe of the type which includes at least one spring, notably a metal spring, set into the sole between an upper plate extending as far as the back of the shoe and a lower plate, to cushion the shoe against shocks from the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates particularly to such a shoe, destined to be used for sport but which may also be used for everyday wear.
FR-A-958 766 shows a shoe of this type. In accordance with the illustrations in FIGS. 6 to 8, elasticity is provided by helical springs set in diverse places between the upper and lower plates. This arrangement of springs does not give good stability to the wearer of the shoe because it produces at element of `floating` of the upper plate which would jeopardise the maintaining of stability. Furthermore, the natural movement of the foot upon the ground would not occur under favourable conditions. Finally, the production of such a shoe is relatively complex.